Where the Heart Is
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Morgan and Reid go house hunting but Reid refuses to settle for less than perfect... when it looks like they might have found that 'perfect' place, things heat up... Morgan/Reid slash! 10th in my Morgan/Reid series. Follows "Fragments" Oneshot.


**A/N: I know, I know… it's been a while. Sorry. Seriously, guys I've been uber busy with school and stupid math and had to decide that taking my writing a bit slower was the only way to de-stress my brain and manage my unmanageable schedule.**

**But finally, it is here! The tenth installment in my Morgan/Reid series! *wild cheers* … Oh wait, that's just my imagination… sorry…**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash. Seriously, if you made it this far into the series, I don't know why I'm even warning you anymore. And M-rated sexual acts. It's not too bad, but I'd say it's M-worthy-ish.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where the Heart Is<strong>_

* * *

><p>Morgan sighed heavily as he slid behind the steering wheel and glanced toward the young man beside him as he clicked his seatbelt into place.<p>

"So…?" he asked casually, "What did you think?"

Reid looked thoughtful and Morgan groaned, watching as his brows scrunched and his lips curled slightly, nose wrinkling like he smelled something particularly bad. It was a look that Morgan had grown very familiar with over the past few weeks of house-hunting with the young man.

"What was wrong with this one?" Morgan asked exasperatedly, turning his attention to the road as he turned the key in the ignition.

Reid sighed and took a deep breath before launching into yet another familiar list of complaints that Morgan had grown used to hearing ever since they'd started looking for a place to live together.

"Well… the kitchen was small and there was hardly any closet room anywhere in the house. Plus, there were only two bedrooms and we _did _agree that at least three would be the best idea. And that stove is a veritable fire hazard; the water damage in the basement was extensive, it would cost thousands to repair it…"

Morgan didn't hear most of what Reid said as he listed his issues with the small house in Quantico.

"Alright, so that one's out." His voice was a bit tense, an edge that he didn't mean to be there eking out.

Reid glanced at his lover worriedly, "Something wrong?" he asked, somewhat anxiously.

Morgan look uncertain for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, there is. We've looked at over a dozen houses in the last few weeks and you have found something wrong with every one of them. Is there some reason you're being so critical? Are you sure you're ready to move in together?"

"Of course I am!" Reid insisted. "I wouldn't have agreed to if I didn't want to move in with you, Derek!"

Morgan sighed, his eyes studying the road signs as they made their way to the last house of the day. "Then what's the problem? That was a nice place, a little small sure, but nice. And what about the other places? Plenty of those were great."

Reid chewed his lip and stared out the window for a long moment, "I just… I want our house to be perfect, Derek. I want it to be ours, you know? It has to be absolutely perfect."

Morgan smiled slightly and shook his head. "It doesn't have to be perfect, Spencer. As long as you and me can be together, that's all I need."

Reid sighed and nodded, "I know that, but… I just want it to be… 'the one', I guess. Shouldn't there be some feeling when we find the right place? I feel like I should _know _it's the one we were meant to have."

Morgan chuckled, "I thought you didn't believe in fate?" he raised a brow and the young man shrugged.

"I don't; fate and destiny are just human concepts made up to explain away the mistakes people unwittingly made that led them somewhere good or bad. It's a lot like religion, actually. They're all just looking for something to blame their life on, to, uh, take responsibility away from them when things turn out the opposite of what they wanted."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Right. So why would you think that there's a place out there that's 'the one'?"

Reid chewed his lip again, looking out the window. "It's not that I feel like there's some place we're destined to be in, it's just that… I think that we need to find the right place. There are wrong places and there are right places. It just so happens that so far we've only seen the bad ones."

Morgan's lips tugged into a smile and he glanced back at the other man, sometimes wondering where he came up with that stuff. Leave it to Reid to have an answer for everything.

"You're sure that's all it is?"

"Yes, Derek, I'm certain." Reid sighed, shaking his head. "We've got one more place to look at today, right?"

"Right." Morgan nodded, glancing at the clock on the dash. "And after that, we'll grab some dinner and maybe catch a movie…" he trailed off slightly, glancing at Reid hopefully. The young agent was still looking out the window but Morgan caught his lips sweeping up into a slow smile as he brushed his hair back from his eyes.

"That sounds great."

Morgan grinned, turning his attention back to the road. At least today wouldn't be too much of a waste of time. They'd look at this one last place and then get back to his place as fast as possible... maybe they'd even skip the movie and go straight there after eating.

**~/.\~**

They pulled into the driveway of a decently sized townhouse about forty minutes later. "This is nice, yeah?" Morgan asked, looking around at the neighborhood. It was a nice, two-story, tan colored house with a well-kept yard in a nice neighborhood.

Reid nodded absently and Morgan held back a groan. He could see the young man's eyes drinking in every little detail, cataloguing everything about the exterior of the townhouse, the neighborhood, the lawn. Everything that meant anything was going into some large, complicated filing cabinet in Reid's mind, carefully tucked away until he needed to pull it all back out and criticize it with all the analytical skill his mind could possibly muster.

Morgan led the way up the walk and into the empty home. The owners had put the house up for rent about two weeks ago; they'd called them a few days earlier to get all the information. They told them were the hide-a-key was and Morgan quickly found it sitting beside the door in the form of a giant, grinning frog that reminded him a little bit of some silly cartoon character.

"Shall we?" he asked, pushing the door open ceremoniously and motioning for Reid to go in first. The young man smirked and laughed under his breath as he stepped inside followed quickly by his lover.

"It is nice…" Reid murmured lightly as they made their way further into the house.

Morgan held back the grin, but he was glad that he'd said something. It was the most positive thing he'd said about any of the places they'd looked at so far. He didn't say much, watching Reid wander slowly through the entry and into the living room, keen hazel eyes roving around the room quickly as he reached out his long fingers to run along the smooth surface of the coffee table.

"There's a fireplace." Morgan noted, a light hint in his voice. "Wouldn't that be nice for those cold winter nights? A low, burning fire, a nice dinner, just the two of us curled up on the couch…" he came up behind the now slightly blushing Reid and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Keeping each other warm…"

He kissed the back of his neck gently and Reid sighed, rolling his eyes. "Do you ever think about anything other than sex?" he demanded, turning in his arms to look into his eyes.

Morgan smirked, "Yes. I think about food. And work. But mostly sex. With you. It's my favorite subject…"

Reid laughed and shook his head, pressing his lips softly against Morgan's mouth. "Mm… I don't doubt it. But it was your idea to take our weekend off to look at more houses so… maybe let's finish here before your hormones forget the real reason we're here?"

Morgan sighed dramatically and let his arms drop from around Reid's waist. "I guess… but the couch does look pretty sturdy if you decide to change your mind."

Reid smiled and shook his head. "Couches are uncomfortable." He told him, "And you'd be less likely to suggest it if you were the one whose spine was getting crushed against uncomfortable springs."

"That was one time, Spencer." Morgan muttered as he followed the young man down the hall. "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is. You couldn't possible wait until we got to the bedroom less than fifteen feet away." Reid said, glancing over his shoulder as he pushed open a door to one of the bathrooms. "This is nice." He sounded surprised as he said it, looking into the large shower with interest.

"Nice shower…" Morgan grinned, leaning over behind him. "Room for two."

Reid sighed, "Derek, focus on the house."

"I am focusing on the house. And all the places we could have sex in it if it were ours. Think about it…"

Reid shook his head, "You're impossible."

"And you love it." Morgan teased.

"Have you been drinking?" Reid raised a brow curiously.

Morgan made a face, "No."

"Then stop acting like a drunken teenager trying to 'score'."

Morgan laughed, shaking his head. "But you're so damn pretty… How can I not sound like some sex-crazed teenager?"

Reid made a face. "You always sounds like a sex-crazed teenager. It's highly annoying and yet strangely attractive and endearing."

"Well of course," Morgan teased, following him out of the bathroom as he peeked into the other rooms. There were three bedrooms, all on the second floor. One was furnished to look like an office, a desk and a small trash bin sitting beneath a large, open window letting in the late evening light through thin curtains. The second was a bit larger, a twin bed covered in a pale blue blanket with a small bathroom connecting it to the office.

Then they moved down the hall to the master bedroom and Reid pulled the door open to reveal a spacious room painted a deep shade of burgundy, a large bed in the center of the far wall. There was a fireplace in the far corner and a door leading into a large master bathroom on the opposite wall. Reid whistled lightly, staring around the room in fascination and Morgan grinned.

"Look, there's a fireplace right here in the bedroom. We don't even need the one downstairs when this is more conveniently located next to a large and more comfortable bed…"

Reid smiled and shook his head as he stepped farther into the room. "You never quit, do you?"

"Not when I'm in the mood to be childish and annoying until you cave…"

The younger man sighed and made his way toward the fireplace, keen eyes studying it and trying to find even the faintest hint of something wrong because it seemed so highly unlikely that this place would be so utterly perfect, especially after their conversation in the car. He jumped suddenly when Derek's arms wrapped around his waist again, pulling him tightly against his broad chest. Morgan sighed deeply and let his lips trail across the back of Reid's neck to his collar bone.

Reid shivered and pushed back against Morgan, turning to give him a disapproving look. "Derek, stop. We've got plenty of time to do that later."

Morgan sighed, "But it would be an incredible waste of such a beautiful room and such a lovely bed if we didn't at least try it out…" He murmured, leaning forward and catching the young man's lips with his own, gently pushing his tongue inside when Reid let out a low sigh and clutched his shoulders tightly as Morgan slid his hands down his waist.

Reid barely noticed that Morgan was dragging him across the room toward the bed until they both landed on it, bouncing slightly, and Morgan was straddling him with that grin on his face that made him both very excited and very annoyed at the same time.

"This is a very nice bed…" Morgan grinned broadly, leaning down to catch the younger man's lips again, fingers already working on the buttons. Reid's head spun slightly and he forgot to mention that they were in someone else's home on someone else's bed and probably shouldn't be having sex in their bedroom.

He arched his back when the older man started to pull his pants off and he looked up at him, smiling and rolling his eyes and he yanked him back down, kissing him earnestly. "A very nice bed…"

Morgan dragged Reid's pants and boxers down easily, hearing a faint thud as the younger man kicked his shoes off and they hit the floor before moaning into Reid's mouth as long, thin fingers slid underneath his shirt and up his chest familiarly and he had to sit up to shed the annoying clothing away before getting rid of his own pants as fast as he possibly could, descending again on top of the younger man, lips toying with his nipples as he arched and moaned beneath him.

"I don't suppose you brought any lube with you?" Morgan asked lightly.

"Of course, I always carry it around in my pocket, Derek." Reid muttered sarcastically. "I'd think you'd be the one to do that. Be prepared for any eventuality, right?"

"Normally, yes… But why the hell would I need it while we're house hunting?"

"You're the one who pushed me onto the bed, remember?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes and a mischievous light flickered in his smile before he leaned down again, trailing kisses lightly down Reid's stomach before stopping just above his groin and slowly, still grinning, taking him into his mouth, humming lightly when Reid gasped and arched off the bed again, eyes fluttering closed as he ran his tongue the length of his member, bobbing his head up and down, listening as Reid's breaths came shorter and sharper, fingers clutching at the sheets, back arched , eyes closed. That look on his face was so beautiful Morgan couldn't help but get lost in it.

Reid's thin body jerked suddenly. "Derek… Oh God…" He cried out as he came, eyes fluttering again, breath jerking erratically, his mind clouded over with pleasure as Morgan swallowed around his still pulsing member and slowly sat back up with that damn grin still on his face.

"So…" he said, sounding as nonchalant as he possibly could. "I think I like this place…"

Reid's eyes, dark with lust, met his and he grinned, "This is definitely the one…" he nodded tiredly, chest heaving, and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts for a moment before rolling them over and kissing the older man fiercely.

Morgan grinned up at him, "Think maybe we should make sure everything's in order before we make a decision?"

Reid's lips tugged into that smirk that Morgan loved and he nodded, eyes flickering with desire. "We probably should…" he agreed, lowering his head and grinning as Morgan's gasps and moans filled the large room. This was definitely the perfect place for them…

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>EN: ^.^ I thoroughly enjoyed writing that!**

**And I know, it was just a oneshot, but don't worry, the next fic will be SOON I promise. I've been uber busy, but I won't forget about you guys, not ever! Besides, I think this was a decent installment to tide you over until the next fic XD**

**So look out for it soon. It's going to be angsty and sort of… well, not good. Definitely M and there will be a few M rated sex scenes, plus some not-so-nice things and an insane UnSub in the woods while Reid and Morgan go camping ;) Whumpage is a given. Reid Whumpage. Because I am evil. Right now the title is "Satan's Hollow" and I'm not sure I'll keep it or change it, it's up in the air. But I will be posting it soon, I wanna have it up before Halloween.**

**Now, let me know what you think guys! Your opinions mean the world to me, remember that!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
